The Ash Timmy Power Hour: REWRITE
by DarkHound32
Summary: This is a rewrite of The Ash Timmy Power Hour. There will be a change. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**This is the rewrite of the first Ash Timmy Power Hour!**

**There will be a little change. Read to find out what it is.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

After a long day at school, getting constant F's from Crocker, being beaten up by Francis countlessly, rejected by Trixie Tang, chased by Tootie, and after he got home, being tortured by Icky Vicky, Timmy Turner headed upstairs to his bedroom. When he got in his room, Timmy immediately got on his bed and sighed. From his fishbowl, his Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, and his Godbrother, Poof, poofed from goldfish forms to their fairy forms out of the bowl.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Wanda asked concerned.

"Sure." Timmy answered sarcastically. "As long as you define okay as "getting F's from my crazy teacher, beaten up by Francis, the love of my life rejected me once again, being chased around by Tootie, and being tortured by my evil babysitter." And to make matters worse, I have to write a report about the Multiverse Theory."

"I know about the Multiverse Theory!" Cosmo said. "It's the theory of the opposite things people do."

"Not adverse you ding-dong!" Timmy yelled. "The Multiverse Theory is the theory of multiple universes."

"Wow! That's smart!" Cosmo said. "Why is he always getting F's?"

Timmy sighed. "If only there was an easy way to know all that stuff, then I will get an A."

"I wish we can help sport, but that's cheating." Wanda said. "And Da Rules state that we can't help with school stuff. Hey, why don't you use the computer to look up the Multiverse Theory?"

Cosmo laughed. "The only time Timmy uses the computer is to type reports or play online games."

"For once again, Cosmo's right." Timmy said. "I'm the kid who learns by action." Timmy then thought of an idea. He smiled.

Wanda recognize the smile. "Oh no! We are not doing that!"

"Aw come on Wanda!" Timmy said. "What's the worse that can happen?"

"Poof Poof." Poof said in agreement.

"Yeah!" Cosmo said. "Don't worry Wanda. Nothing bad is gonna happen."

"Sorry Wanda." Timmy said. "That's 3 against 1. So, I wish that we were in another universe." Cosmo and Wanda raised up their wands while Poof raised his rattle and poofed out of the room.

With a 'POOF', the god family found themselves in the middle of a forest. They look around to see strange creatures. Dove-like creatures flying in the sky. Chipmunk-like creatures running with their kind. Deer-like creatures running around.

"Where are we guys?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know Timmy." Wanda said. "We must have been poofed into a middle of a forest."

"Don't forget the strange creatures." Cosmo said.

"Yeah." Timmy said while looking at the creatures. "What are they?"

"Remember sport, we are in another universe." Wanda said. "They're may be strange animals."

"And don't forget different people." Cosmo said.

"Cosmo's right again." Timmy said.

"I like monkeys." Cosmo said. His head deflated.

"And there it goes once again." Wanda said.

Meanwhile a figure is walking on a path in the forest. He has spikey hair with a red and white cap with a some kind-of blue ball symbol on top. He has brown eyes. He also wears a blue and white jacket with a yellow zipper and two black stripes shaped like upward parabolas. He also wears dark gray fingerless gloves with red straps at each end. He wears gray pants and red shoes with black tongues. On the boy's shoulder is a yellow rodent with red circles on the cheeks. It has pointy ears with black tips.

The figure noticed Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof in the middle of the path. "I wonder who thoses people are." the figure said.

"Pika." The rodent said.

The figure then took a hard look at Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. _"Why do they look familiar?"_ He thought. He then noticed the wings, the crowns, and their wands. His eyes widened. _"Fairies?"_ He then walked up to Timmy. "Hello there!" This surprised the four. Cosmo poofed into a belt. Wanda poofed into a backpack. Poof poofed into a watch on Timmy's left wrist.

Timmy turned to the figure. "Uh, hi there." He said nervously hoping that he didn't recognize his faires.

The figure smiled. "You don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you." Timmy only sighed a bit. "Don't worry. I know you have fairies."

Timmy's eyes widened in shock. "What!" he exclaimed. "How did you know?"

The figure chuckled. "Come on! You didn't think I didn't notice the wings, the crowns, and the wands, didn't you?"

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof turned back into their fairy forms. "Well. I guess we need to start packing." Cosmo said. "Now that you found out about us, we have to go away forever."

"Wait. Not necessarily Cosmo." Wanda said. "Since we have been discovered, shouldn't Jorgen be here to take us away?"

Cosmo and Poof looked around to see if Jorgen is here. "Hey. You're right Wanda." Cosmo said. "What gives?"

The figure thought. "You guys are from another universe, right?" Everyone turned to him. "Doesn't that mean that this Jorgen fellow live in that universe?"

Wanda let realization hit her. "Hey, that's right! Fairy World must be connected to only our universe! That includes Jorgen!"

"Right." The figure said. "And since you're in my universe, who cares if I know you have fairies."

"So we have nothing to worry." Timmy said.

"Poof Poof." Poof said.

"Well that's a relief." Timmy said. "Hi there, I'm Timmy Turner. And these are my Fairy Godparents."

"I'm Cosmo." Cosmo said.

"I'm Wanda." Wanda said. "And this our son and Timmy's Godbrother Poof."

"Poof Poof." Poof said.

"Hi. I'm Ash." The figure, known as Ash, said. "And this is my partner Pikachu." He introduced to the rodent.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said.

"Pikachu?" Timmy asked.

"He's my starter Pokemon and my best friend." Ash said. "Welcome to the World of Pokemon."

"So that's what those creatures are called." Timmy said.

Ash nodded. "So what are you doing here in my universe?"

"Well, I have a report to write for school and I thought what better way to write a report to go to another universe to learn. I mean, I'm the kid who wants to learn through action." Timmy said.

Ash smiled. "You and me both. Pokemon Trainers can learn and connect with their Pokemon through battle."

"You're a Pokemon Trainer?" Wanda asked.

"You mean Pokemon train you?" Cosmo asked.

Ash sighed. "No you dipstick!" He yelled. "Is something wrong with his brain?" He whispered to Wanda.

"That or he doesn't have a brain." Wanda whispered back. "Cosmo is the dumbest fairy in Fairy World."

"Not as dumb as my dad." Timmy said.

"Poof Poof." Poof said in agreement.

"Anyway, Pokemon Trainers train the Pokemon and become friends with them." Ash said. "Not only that, Trainers battle each other to make the pokemon stronger and strengthen their bonds. It's my dream to become a Pokemon Master. Those are the best trainers in the world."

"That sounds like a cool dream." Timmy said.

"It is." Ash said.

"So, what are you doing out here in the middle of the forest Ash?" Wanda asked.

"Oh, I'm actually going to a Ruin." Ash answered.

"A Ruin?" Timmy asked. Ash nodded. "Can we come?"

"Whoa there sport." Wanda said. "A Ruin can have booby traps."

"You don't have to worry about a thing." Ash said. "I actually have been to this Ruin before. I know my way around. I can guarantee you that nothing bad will happen."

"Well." Wanda thought for a moment. "Alright." Timmy, Cosmo, and Poof cheered.

"Alright! Lets get going!" The group then walked the path to a Ruin.

**Like it? Love it?**

**Please Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

**If you read the original Ash Timmy Power Hour, then you know what this chapter is.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight. You got Cosmo and Wanda as your Fairy Godparents because of your couple of years experience with your evil babysitter Icky Vicky?" Ash asked. Timmy nodded. "And they grant your every wish?"

"Well not every wish." Wanda said. "In our dimension, there are rules of what you can't wish for."

"Like?" Ash said.

"Like, I wished Poof up for Cosmo and Wanda." Timmy said. "Jorgen forgot to put 'Wishing for a fairy baby' in Da Rules, so it was okay to wish up Poof. It's now against Da Rules."

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Cosmo." Timmy answered.

"Oh." Ash just said.

"So now that you know about us, it's now your turn." Wanda said.

"Well like I said it's my dream to become a Pokemon Master." Ash said. "I come from a town called Pallet from a region called Kanto. Which we are not in. We are in a region called Unova."

"There are many more places to go?" Timmy asked.

Ash nodded. "I traveled through 4 regions. This is the fifth region I'm traveling in. I traveled to different regions competing in Pokemon Leagues."

"You competed in lots of tournaments?" Wanda asked. Ash nodded. "What are your achievements?"

"Well, I did what no beginning Trainers can achieve, I made it to the Top 16 in my first Pokemon League, which is the Kanto League. Then I won the Orange League, made it to the Top 8 in the Johto and Hoenn Leagues, beat the Kanto Battle Frontier, and the Top 4 in the Sinnoh League. And in the other tournaments I participated in, I won a lot of them and made it to the finals in some of them." Ash answered.

"Wow." Wanda said amazed. "I'm really impressed. You must have come a long way."

"I did." Ash said. "I'm already in the Unova League and made it to the semi-finals."

"What!" Cosmo exclaimed. "Well why are we going to a Ruin! We should go to the tournament before you get disqualified!"

"Cosmo. If I was late, why would I go the other direction?" Ash said. "The Semi-Finals are not until tomorrow."

"Oh. Lets keep going then." Cosmo said.

"Wait, tomorrow!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Relax Wanda. We're almost there. Whoop, I spoke a little too late. We're here." Ash said. They are in front of a some sort-of cave.

As they entered, Wanda asked "What's the point of coming here?"

"Well, the opponent I'm facing in the Semi-Finals tomorrow is a guy named N." Ash answered.

Cosmo laughed. "N? He is named from a letter."

"That's his short name." Ash said. "He told me that his full name is Natural Harmonia Gropius."

Cosmo continued laughing and in a moment Timmy and Poof joined in the laughter. "What kind of name is that?"

"That's not nice." Wanda said. She turned to Ash. "But he's got a point. That's a ridiculous name."

"I know that's not the best name anyone can get." Ash said. They then came upon a stone wall with engraving on it. In the middle, there was a small bug-like statue.

"Oooo that's cool." Cosmo said. "I want it!" He then picked up the statue.

"No/Poof/Pika!" Ash, Pikachu, Timmy, Wanda, and Poof exclaimed. The pedestal that the statue was on top off got down.

"Cosmo you ignorant boob!" Ash yelled.

"Funny. That's what Anti-Cosmo called me." Cosmo said.

The wall rose up to reveal a large round boulder. The boulder started to roll as the gang ran for their lives screaming. "I wish that the boulder was gone!" Timmy said. Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands as Poof raised his rattle up glowing. In an instant, the boulder disappeared.

Ash turned angrily at Cosmo. "Don't you recognize a booby trap when you see one!" He yelled.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled in agreement.

"Wow." Cosmo said. "You're just as naggy as Wanda."

"Sure sounds like it." Timmy said.

"Lets just keep going, okay?" Ash said. The group continued walking. They then got to another chamber. There are two rope bridges.

"Well which bridge are we taking?" Wanda asked. "Obvioulsy one of them has got to be a trap."

"You're kind of right." Ash said. He threw a rock at the left one. The bridge broke. If a person would have walked on this bridge, they would fall to their doom.

"Well there's our answer." Timmy said. He walked to the right bridge. Before he stepped on the bridge, Ash stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"You would have fell to your doom." Ash answered. Timmy was confused. Ash threw another rock at the right bridge. That bridge broke as well.

"What!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Aw thank you Ash!" Wanda said. "You know. You're pretty smart."

"Thanks Wanda." Ash said. "Like I said, I've been here before."

"So since those two bridges are traps, how are we gonna get across?" Timmy asked.

"I know a way." Ash lead Timmy and the fairies to a tunnel to get across.

As they go deeper, Wanda asked "Since you have been here before, why are you back here for just a battle in a tournament?"

"My opponent, N, uses a Legendary Pokemon." Ash answered.

"Did you say 'Legendary' Pokemon?" Timmy asked.

"Yes." Ash said. "Legendary Pokemon are the strongest Pokemon ever."

"The strongest?"

"Yeah." Ash stopped walking and took out a strange machine. The others stopped as well. "This is a Pokedex. It lets me scan Pokemon." Ash said before anybody asked. He pressed a few buttons. "This is the Legendary Pokemon N is using." The others looked on.

_"Reshiram. The Vast White Pokemon. When Reshiram's tail flares, the heat energy moves the atmosphere and changes the world's weather. It helps those who want to build a world of truth."_ The Pokedex said showing the picture of Reshiram to the group.

"Coooool!" Timmy said.

"Sure is." Ash said. He pressed a few more buttons. "This is the Legendar Pokemon I need to defeat Reshiram."

_"Zekrom. The Deep Black Pokemon. Concealing itself in lightning clouds, it flies throughout the Unova region. It creates electricity in its tail. It assists those who want to build an ideal world."_ The Pokedex said showing the picture of Zekrom to the group.

"Woooooow!" Timmy said.

"So you came back here to find Zekrom?" Wanda asked.

"Actually." Ash said. "I already found Zekrom."

"What/Poof!" Everybody else exclaimed.

Ash took out a big black orb. "This is the Dark Stone. It contains Zekrom." Timmy and the fairies looked at it amazed. "I just came back here to communicate with it."

"Communicate? How?" Wanda asked.

"You'll see." The group continued walking. They then found themselves in a room with three tunnels.

"Alright. Which way do we go?" Timmy asked himself. "Lets take that one!" He pointed to the Darumaka cave.

"No." Cosmo said. "Lets go that way!" He pointed to the Krokorok cave.

"You're both wrong." Ash said. "We're going this way." He pointed to the Golett cave.

"Are there any traps in there?" Wanda asked.

"Don't worry. There are no traps in there." Ash answered.

"In that case, I agree with Ash." Wanda said.

"Awwww!" Timmy and Cosmo said in unsion.

"Poof Poof." Poof said to the two.

"Lets get going guys." Ash said. The group headed inside the Golett cave. They found themselves in a room with lots of coffins.

"Dead End!" Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo exclaimed.

"Not quite." Ash said. He then walked to a wall. He tried to push the wall. "Help me push this thing." The others are confused, but they helped. The wall opened a little that a light can be seen. The group pushed the wall all the way opened.

They found themselves in a large, circular chamber with a ring of crystalline pillars in the center. In the center, a golden orb was seen. "Whoa!" Timmy said. He tried to take a step forward, but Ash stopped him.

"I want you guys to stay here." Ash said. "Once Zekrom is not a stone anymore, it will be in its true form. It is a lot bigger than the picture in the Pokedex." Timmy looked disappointed. "Don't worry. I promise I'll have Zekrom give us a ride back to the Unova League."

Timmy hesitated, but nodded. "I'm not going anywhere until I see Zekrom in its true form."

Ash nodded. He went down the steps and into the center. He took out the Dark Stone. It glowed blue and floated out of Ash's hands. It went higher up in the air. The Dark Stone got bigger and bigger until it is in dragon form. The glow died down to reveal the Deep Black Pokemon Zekrom. Zekrom went down to the ground and roared. Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo and Poof looked on in amazement. Zekrom looked down to Ash. The Golden Dark Stone then glowed golden.

"Zekrom." Ash said. "I need your help to defeat Reshiram and its hero." Zekrom still stared at Ash. "Please. Reshiram is too powerful for my other Pokemon to battle. You're the only one who can defeat Reshiram." Zekrom roared. Ash smiled. "Thanks Zekrom." He then turned to Timmy and the fairies. "Could you give us a ride to where Reshiram and its hero is?" Zekrom lowered its head to let the group on. Ash turned to the rest of the group. "Lets go guys!"

"All right!" Timmy said excitedly. Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof walked down the steps and to Ash and Zekrom. The group got on Zekrom's back. Zekrom raised its head and flew out of the Ruins.

"Lets go!" Zekrom's tail made electricity and flew to the city where the Unova League is being held lightning fast.

**You'll probably know what's gonna happen next time.**

**Like it? Love it?**

**Please Read & Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**If you read the original, you'd know that Ash and N will battle.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Ash, Timmy and the fairies are talking about N while riding Zekrom back to the Unova League. "Wait." Timmy said. "N wants to liberate Pokemon from the Trainers?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah. And he said that if I beat him in the Semi-Final round, he will not liberate Pokemon. He also told me to go find Zekrom before the match so that it can be a fair fight since he's using Reshiram."

"And where did you exactly found Zekrom?" Wanda asked.

"I found him as a stone in a city called Nacrene in its museum."

"What was it doing in a museum?"

"The owners found it in a place called Relic Castle. They thought it was an ordinary pretty stone, so they used it as an attraction for tourists."

"That's awful!"

"It's not their fault. They didn't know until I explained it to them." Ash turned to Zekrom. "It wasn't their fault, right Zekrom?" Zekrom roared in agreement. Then Zekrom stopped roughly making the group stumble.

"What's wrong?" Timmy asked.

"Maybe Zekrom's not feeling well." Cosmo said. Nobody said anything. "Isn't this usually the time that you tell me that was a stupid remark? What's going on?" Nobody said anything. They all just stared at something. Cosmo followed their gazes and went wide-eyed. There was a pure white dragon with blue eyes. "Isn't that . . ." Wanda nodded.

"It's Reshiram!" Timmy exclaimed.

On Reshiram is a figure. The figure seems to be in his late teens. He has tea green hair that is like tied in a low ponytail being held back by a black and white cap. He has gray, blue eyes. He's wearing a black mid-sleeved shirt with a white shirt on top of it. He's also wearing a kind of like Khaki pants and green shoes. He has a sort of puzzle cube hanging out of one of the belt loops from a chain. He's wearing a necklace that has a black sphere with a light blue ring around it and a yellow half one. He's also wearing three square gold bracelets on his left wrist. He wears a black bracelet with silver metal patches on the right wrist.

Ash stared in shock. "And N!"

N smirked. "Hey there Ash. I see you finally found Zekrom."

"That's right." Ash said. "And we will defeat you and Reshiram and foil your plans!"

"We'll see about that."

"No! You'll see!" Timmy said.

"Timmy's right!" Cosmo said. "Ash and Zekrom will defeat you!"

"Poof Poof!" Poof said in agreement.

N looked at Timmy and the fairies. "Who're they?"

Ash stood in front of the rest of the group and spread his arms out protectively. "They're my friends!"

"Friends? You actually have more?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah! I have a _lot_ more friends than you think! My friends and my Pokemon are the reason why I get stronger!"

N smirked. "You think I don't know that?" Ash is confused. "Why do you think that we battle everytime we meet?"

Realization hit Ash. "You were testing us. You were testing the bond between me and my Pokemon."

"Bingo. It is the bond between you and your Pokemon that makes you strong. That's why Zekrom chose you."

Ash smirked. "Doesn't matter. Me and Zekrom will still beat you!"

"Then I wish you luck. You're gonna need it." Reshiram then flew away.

"I don't need luck to defeat you!" Ash yelled. He turned back to Zekrom. "Lets just keep going." Zekrom continued further.

"Wow. That N sure is a charmer." Wanda said sarcastically.

"Yeah right." Ash said. A few moments later, Zekrom landed in a forest nearby. Ash took out a red and white ball.

"What is that?" Timmy asked.

"This is a Pokeball. This is what Trainers used to capture Pokemon." He turned back to Zekrom. He enlarged the Pokeball and pointed it at Zekrom. "Ready Zekrom?" Zekrom nodded. Ash threw the ball and hit Zekrom. Zekrom was sucked into the ball and it shook for a few moments before a 'click' sound was heard. Ash picked the Pokeball up and turned to Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo and Poof. "Lets go." The group then walked in the forest all the way to a city. That city is where the Unova League is held.

"Wow." Timmy said. "That's a big city!"

"Of course it is Timmy." Wanda said. "Where else could they hold a big tournament where there will be lots of people watching?"

"Good point."

"C'mon guys." Ash said walking into the city Timmy and the fairies following behind. The group then found a building with a big capital P on it. "Welcome to the Pokemon Center. This is where Trainers go to either give their Pokemon medical help or spend a night or two. Well lets go in." Wanda turned into a backpack again, Cosmo turned back into a belt, and Poof turned into a watch on Timmy's left wrist again.

"What are you doing guys?" Timmy asked.

"There will be people there sport." Wanda said.

"Don't worry." Ash said. "There are a couple of friends waiting for me in the lobby. There won't be much people in the lobby this late."

"Okay. But we will stay this way just in case." The group then headed inside the Pokemon Center. In the lobby, the group don't see any people. Or so they think.

"Ash!" A voice said. The group turned to see a big purple-haired girl and light green-haired boy.

"Iris! Cilan!" Ash said.

"Where have you been?" Iris demanded. She then noticed Timmy. "And who's that?"

"This is my new friend Timmy." Ash answered. "I met him in the city while I was walking to here." He lied.

"Actually we met in . . ." Timmy began. Ash covered his mouth.

"A restaurant I went to today." Ash lied finishing his sentence. "Could you excuse us for a minute?" He dragged Timmy to a hallway and uncovered his mouth. Wanda, Cosmo and Poof then poof back to their original forms.

"Why did you lie to them?" Timmy asked.

Ash sighed. "Because N told me to keep it a secret. He also threatened to burn the city if I told them."

"That sounds aweful!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Why can't you just tell them? It's not like N's here to hear it." Timmy said.

"Yeah." Cosmo said in agreement. "How would he know?" Ash just pointed. Timmy and the fairies turned to see a Sigilyph out the window.

"That's one of N's Pokemon." Ash said. "If I told them, it will fly to N and tell him since N can communicate with Pokemon really well." The Faily Odd group turned back to him. "The reason why the city is not burned right now is because he made an exception for you. Because you already know and went with me to get Zekrom."

"Oh." Cosmo said.

"Besides. I like to see the shocked looked on people's face. A part of me wanted it to be a surprise in my battle against N. So please don't tell anyone."

"We don't want anyone getting burned." Wanda said.

"No problem Ash." Timmy said. "Your secret's our secret."

"Thanks guys." Ash said. "But I won't lie about you guys. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, I want you to meet my friends in person."

"I don't know." Wanda said.

"Come on Wanda." Timmy said. "It's not like Jorgen can come here and take you away."

"I know, but we are nervous."

"You're the only one who's nervous." Cosmo said. "I'm not."

"Poof Poof." Poof said in agreement.

"Sorry Wanda." Timmy said. "Once again, you lose. It's 4 against 1 this time."

"Trust me." Ash said. "You'll like Iris and Cilan."

"Well . . ." Wanda thought for a moment. "okay."

"What are you two doing back there?" Iris asked.

"I'd like you to meet another few friends I just made." Ash said. The group including Cosmo, Wanda and Poof got into the lobby. Iris and Cilan are shocked when they saw the fairies.

"Who are they?" Iris demanded.

"And why are they floating?" Cilan asked.

"Iris, Cilan." Ash said. "Meet Timmy's fairies. Wanda." Wanda waved. "Cosmo."

"Hey there!" Cosmo said.

"And Poof."

"Poof Poof!" Poof said.

"Fairies?" Iris asked confused.

"I highly doubt that there are such a thing." Cilan said.

"I thought that too." Ash said. "But after meeting Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, I believe in fairies now."

"You should be too!" Cosmo said. He turned to show Iris and Cilan his wings. They are shocked at the wings. Cosmo then turned back around. "Now do you believe?"

"After seeing those wings, I do now." Cilan said.

"Where did you guys com from?" Iris asked.

"They are from another universe." Ash answered.

"Another universe!" Iris and Cilan exclaimed.

"Why are you here in our universe?" Iris demanded.

"I have a report to write." Timmy said. "And what could be better do it than to go to another universe yourself?"

"Why didn't you just look it up in a book?" Cilan asked. Timmy and Cosmo laughed. "Why's that funny?"

"Timmy doesn't read to do homework." Cosmo said.

"Yeah." Timmy said. "I learn by action."

Iris shook her head. "Wow. People like that is such a kid."

"I am a kid! I'm 10 years old!"

"Don't worry Timmy." Ash said. "You'll get used to it."

"You should be worried too." Cilan said.

"Why?"

"Because you haven't got back to the Pokemon Center all day." Iris said. "Where were you? We looked for you everywhere in the city. We were so worried."

"Uh . . ." Ash said thinking of an excuse. He looked at the clock and quickly said "Oh. Is it that late already? We better get some sleep! Come on Timmy!" He grabbed Timmy's arm. "I'll take you to our room!" He dragged Timmy into the hallway. Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof poofed away.

"What was that all about?" Cilan asked.

"Who knows?" Iris said.

The next morning, lots of people are gathered in a Pokemon stadium. Iris, Cilan, and Timmy are sitting with each other. The fairies are the ornaments once again. "This is gonna be awesome!" Timmy said. "I never saw a Pokemon Battle before!"

"Well this will be your first sight." Iris said.

"Watching a battle for the first time will be very exciting." Cilan said.

"Welcome to the first match to the Unova League semi-finals!" The announcer yelled. "We have two very powerful Trainers battling each other! It's the battle between the mysterious Trainer N!" N was seen on one side of the field. "And the Trainer with a lot of heart Ash Ketchum!" On the other side, Ash was seen. "This will be a very special battle because each Trainer will only use one Pokemon!"

"Why one Pokemon?" Iris asked.

"Usually the finals are full battles." Cilan said.

"What's going on guys?" Timmy asked in a whisper to his fairies.

"They must have made this a one on one battle because Ash and N will use their Legendaries." Wanda said.

"The battle between Ash and N is about to begin!" The referee said. "Each Trainer will use one Pokemon! The winner will be determined when the Pokemon on either side are unable to continue!"

"Was this all your doing N?" Ash asked.

N nodded. "I would tell you, but you already know. I want the other people to see why." He then threw a Pokeball into the clouds. The clouds got darker. In the middle, a big fireball crashed down creating a strong wind. The fired died down to reveal Reshriam. Reshiram roared ready to battle.

"That's Reshiram!" Iris exclaimed.

"The Great Dragon Legendary Pokemon of Unova." Cilan said. "How will Ash handle this?"

Ash smirked while he took out a Pokeball. "Two can play at that game!" He threw the ball into the clouds. The clouds got darker with lightning around. In the middle, a lightning ball crashed down creating another strong wind. The lightning died down to reveal Zekrom. Zekrom roared also ready to battle.

Iris is amazed. "It's Zekrom!"

"The other Great Dragon Legendary Pokemon." Cilan said.

"Wow." Iris's eyes shined. "It has always been my dream to meet Zekrom. And now I'm about to see it in action!"

Timmy wasn't surprised. He just smirked. "This is gonna be an awesome battle!"

"Now I know why they want this as an one on one Pokemon Battle!" The announcer said.

"This Legendary Battle will begin!" The referee said.

"This will be intense." Cilan said.

"We'll make the first move Reshiram." N said. "Use Fusion Flare!" Reshiram fired a giant ball of fire.

"Zekrom use Fusion Bolt!" Zekrom surrounded itself into a ball of blue lightning and charged. The attacks clashed. Zekrom pushed the Fusion Flare back to Reshiram creating an explosion pushing both Legendary Pokemon back. "Zen Headbutt!" Zekrom lowered its head creating a purple energy on its forehead. It raised its head up turning the energy shining blue and charged.

"Extrasensory." Reshiram fired a colored beam of psychic deflecting Zekrom's attack pushing Zekrom back. "DragonBreath." Reshiram fired a purple flame from its mouth.

"You use DragonBreath too!" Zekrom fired the same attack. The DragonBreath attacks collided creating an explosion. Another stong wind burst in the stadium.

"Whoa!" The announcer said. "Both Dragons are exchanging attacks after attacks!"

"This is gonna be a heated battle!" Cilan said.

"If this keeps up, we'll all be in danger here!" Iris said.

Ash heard what Iris said. _'She's right.'_ Ash thought. _'Everybody will be in danger if this battle continues.' _N hopped on to Reshiram. "What are you doing?"

N smirked. "I thought that we are gonna battle in the air. So that people won't get hurt. Now come and get me." Reshiram flew up into the clouds.

Ash got angry. "We will defeat you no matter what! Lets go Zekrom!" Ash hopped on to Zekrom and it flew into the clouds.

"Both Legendary Pokemon flew into the clouds!" The announcer said. "And with their Trainers' on them!"

"Why did they do that?" Timmy asked.

"They must have flew up because they don't want us and the rest of the people get hurt." Wanda answered.

"Well yeah. I can understand that. But why did they have to get up with them?"

"How are the Pokemon supposed to attack when they can't hear the command?" Cosmo said.

Reshiram and Zekrom are above the clouds with N and Ash. "So glad that you came." N said.

"Why wouldn't I come?" Ash said. "I wanted to be there in person when I beat you."

"Lets see if you have the guts."

"Oh I've got more than guts."

"Now that's what I want to hear. Lets kick it up a notch. Use Blue Flare!" Reshiram fired blue flames from its mouth.

"Use Bolt Strike Zekrom!" Zekrom surrounded itself with yellow lightning and charged. The attacks collided. Zekrom pushed Blue Flare back to Reshiram creating another explosion forcing both Legendaries back. Ash and N held on tight.

"Use DragonBreath!" Ash and N said together. Both Dragons released the purple flame which collided and exploded once again. N and Reshiram just float waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, a DragonBreath quickly hit Reshiram. Reshiram stumbled. The smoke cleared to reveal Ash smirking and Zekrom still floating.

"You weren't expecting that were you?" Ash said.

N gritted his teeth. "Extrasensory!" Reshiram fired the colored beam.

"Zen Headbutt as powerful as you can make it!" Zekrom lowered its head and raised it up making shining blue energy on its forehead and charged. The attacks collided. Once again, Zekrom pushed Reshiram's attack back at it and pushed Reshiram back. "Do it again!" Zekrom hit Reshiram with Zen Headbutt once again.

"DragonBreath!" Reshiram hit Zekrom with the purple flame attack pushing Zekrom away from it. "Fusion Flare!" Reshiram fired the giant fireball.

"Fusion Bolt!" Zekrom surrounded itself in a ball of lightning and charged. The attacks collided.

"DragonBreath!" Reshiram fired the purple flame on the Fusion Flare making it explode pushing Zekrom back. "Again!" Reshiram fired the attack once again.

"Dodge it Zekrom!" Zekrom moved to the side, making the attack miss. "Zen Headbutt!" Zekrom charged at Reshiram with the shining blue energy on its forehead.

"Dodge it." Reshiram moved to its left making Zekrom fly past it. "DragonBreath." Reshiram hit Zekrom on the back with the purple flame.

"Fusion Bolt!" Zekrom charged while being surrounded be a ball of lightning.

"Fusion Flare!" Reshiram prepared to fire the giant fireball. Zekrom hit the Fusion Flare causing an explosion pushing both Legendaries back once again.

"DragonBreath!" Ash and N said together. Reshiram and Zekrom fired the purple flame which once again collided and exploded. Zekrom fired another DragonBreath at Reshiram.

"We're not falling for that twice." N said. Reshiram moved to the side making the attack miss. "Fusion Flare!"

"Fusion Bolt!" Both Legendaries fired their signature attacks. Zekrom pushed the Fusion Flare and hit Reshiram pushing it back. "DragonBreath!" Zekrom fired the purple flame attack.

"You use DragonBreath too." Reshiram fired the attack as well. The attacks collided, but Zekrom's pushed Reshiram's back and hit Reshiram.

Back down in the stadium, all the people including Iris, Cilan, Timmy and the faires are wondering what was going on up there since they can't see the battle in the clouds. But at times the clouds get a little darker meaning that Zekrom and Reshiram are exchanging attacks.

"Wow!" The announcer said. "It looks like it's a awesome battle up there!"

"Man." Timmy said. "I'd kill to see what's going on up there."

"I know." Iris said. "I always wanted to see Zekrom in battle. I got to see it battle a little bit."

"Right." Cilan said. "Zekrom has an electrifying flavor. Add Reshiram's spicy flavor, you get a exploding flavor."

Back up into the sky, Zekrom and Ash are floating down below Reshiram and N.

"You have become the best Trainer I have ever fought Ash." N said.

"Thanks for the compliment." Ash said. "Why don't you say we go out with a big bang?"

N smirked. "Lets do it. Use Blue Flare!" Reshiram fired the blue flame and charged as well.

"Bolt Strike!" Zekrom charged while being surrounded by yellow lightning. Ash and N jumped off their Legendaries's heads and charged each other holding their fists back. Zekrom's and Reshriam's attacks collided. Reshiram got into its attack. Ash and N released their fists as the attacks exploded.

Back down in the stadium, everybody saw the explosion.

"Whoa!" Timmy said. "What an explosion!" The smoke cleared to reveal Reshiram and Zekrom falling from the sky. Ash and N are seen falling as well.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu said from Cilan's lap.

"They're falling!"

"We have to catch them!" Wanda said as she is preparing her wand.

"No! If you do that, people will be suspicious!" Zekrom, Reshiram, Ash and N crashed on the ground really hard. Timmy and the faires cringed when they landed. "That must have hurt."

Back on the field, Ash and N, damaged from that fall, struggled to stand up. Zekrom and Reshiram managed to stand up, but both Pokemon lost a lot of energy. The Trainers lost energy as well. A few moments later, Ash and N passed out, but only one Pokemon passed out. And that's . . . Reshiram. Reshiram is on the ground unmoving.

"Both Trainers passed out, so did Reshiram." The announcer said. "Zekrom's the only one still standing!"

"Reshiram is unable to battle." The referee said. "Zekrom wins. So the winner of this semi-final match is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Everyone cheered for Ash and N for the battle. Ash was the first one to wake up.

"What happened?" Ash asked. Reshiram got up as well.

"I don't know." N answered. Both Trainers turned to the screen to see Ash's picture with the word 'WINNER' on the bottom.

"Did I win?" Ash took a moment to let it suck in. He then smiled. "I won!"

N sighed. "It looks like I lost." He then walked to Reshiram. "You were great Reshiram. I'm so proud of you." He returned Reshiram in its Pokeball.

"You were awesome Zekrom!" Ash took out its Pokeball. "You deserve a good rest." He returned Zekrom in it. Ash and N walked into the middle of the field.

N smiled and said "That was a great battle Ash."

Ash shook his head. "It's more than great. It was awesome! You are one of the best opponents I ever faced!"

N teared up. "That's the nicest thing you ever said to me."

Ash nodded. "Now that I won, you won't liberate Pokemon from Trainers, right?"

"Well. I got a little secret." N whispered. "I wasn't really gonna separate Pokemon from people."

"What." Ash whispered back.

"I lied. I just really want you to go find Zekrom so that it can be a real battle."

"What about the threat?"

"Sorry about that. I never really wanted to burn the city and its people. You could have told your friends. I know that we wanted our secret to be a surprise."

Ash smiled. "You know what? We do have something in common. Actually, we have a _lot_ of things in common."

"I know I could have told you about this. I'm sorry." N reached his hand out.

Ash accepted the handshake. "Apology accepted." Everyone clapped on their handshake.

"That concludes the first semi-final match of the Unova League!" The announcer said. "Join us tomorrow for the other match!"

**And done.**

**In the final chapter, you'd know what will happen. If not, the Fairly Odd group returns to their universe.**

**Like it? Love it?**

**Please Read & Review! Make sure to review PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again!**

**This is the last chapter of the story. Sorry I had to say that.**

**If you read the original, you'd know what's gonna happen.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

The battle between N and Ash has finally ended with Ash as the victor. As Ash and N let go of the handshake, Ash leaned over. N caught him and put his left arm around his shoulder. As they walked out, with N supporting Ash, Ash said "Strange. It feels like I got weaker than you."

"Well you were on Zekrom." N said. "And he used Fusion Bolt several times and Bolt Strike a couple of times and you crashed into the field pretty hard. You were bound to take a lot of damage."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

N nodded. "Hey Ash." Ash looked to him. "We're friends now, right?"

Ash smiled. "Of course we're friends. And so do Reshiram and I."

N smiled. "Right." They got out the stadium to see Iris, Cilan, and Timmy standing.

"You two were awesome!" Timmy said.

"How would you know?" Cilan said. "We never saw them battle in the sky."

"The first few minutes were awesome."

"Overall, it was great seeing Zekrom and Reshiram in action!" Iris said.

Ash nodded. "Yeah." He then passed out once again.

"Ash!" Iris, Cilan, Timmy and the fairies exclaimed.

Iris and Cilan ran to him. "What happened?" Timmy asked his fairies in a whisper.

"Well Ash must have been damaged a lot from being on Zekrom." Wanda answered. "We've seen Zekrom use Fusion Bolt. It's obviously an Attack type. Plus that crash finished the job."

"Well we better get Ash back to the Pokemon Center."

"That's what we're about to do." Cilan said. The group then got Ash back to the Pokemon Center.

A couple of hours later, Ash woke up to find himself back in his room in the Pokemon Center. Iris, Cilan, Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof and N were relieved knowing Ash was okay. Bandages were around himself. Not very much was on N. "What happened?" Ash asked.

"You passed out after all that damage you got." Wanda answered. "You don't have to worry sport. Your injuries have been treated."

Ash nodded. Realization hit him. "Did you just call me 'sport'?"

"Of course I did. You're a part of our family. Friends are always part of the family."

Ash smiled. "Right."

"So what are you gonna do now?" Timmy asked.

"How's Zekrom?"

"He's all healed." N answered.

"Okay then." Ash got out of bed.

"Ash you shouldn't be out of bed!" Cilan exclaimed.

"I'll be fine." Ash assured. "There's just something I need to do first."

"What?" Iris asked.

"You'll see." Ash picked Zekrom up from Nurse Joy and walked outside. The others followed suit. The group went into the forest where there are no people. Ash let Zekrom out of the Pokeball. "You can go now Zekrom. I won't have you battle in the final round."

"What!" Everybody exclaimed.

"Well yeah. If I have Zekrom battle in the final round, I'll get an unfair advantage."

"Aww." Wanda said. "Now that's selfless."

Ash nodded. He turned back to Zekrom. "Go. You can roam free. I promise I'll call you when I need you." Zekrom roared and took off while the group wave. "Goodbye Zekrom!"

"I hope we get to meet again!" Iris said.

"Have a safe flight." N said. Zekrom's figure disappeared into the sky. The group stopped waving.

Ash turned back to the others. "Guys."

"You don't have to say anything Ash." Cilan said.

"Timmy and N told us everything while you were out." Iris said.

"They did!" Ash exclaimed.

Timmy and N nodded. "I told them about how you REALLY met me and my fairies." Timmy said.

"And I told them about your journey to get Zekrom and the lies." N said.

Ash smiled. "You know. I actually believe that you would do such things N. I felt like I was such a fool after you told me the truth."

"Sorry." The group laughed.

"Well it's time for us to go." Wanda said. Everybody turned to her confused. "We gotta go back to our universe. And Timmy has a report to write."

"Aw. Can't we stay for just a little bit longer?" Cosmo complained.

"No Cosmo. We can't. Timmy's parents must have gotten home by now."

"But we've been here a day." Timmy said.

"In this universe maybe. Time flows differently in other universes."

"In that case." Ash said. "You better get back home. If your parents find out, they will be very worried."

Timmy sighed. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

Ash smiled. "Don't worry Timmy. You, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof can come back anytime you like."

Timmy's mood perked up. "Really?" Ash nodded. Timmy smiled. "Okay."

"Now that's the spirit."

"Take care Ash." Wanda said. "Good luck in the final round."

"Thanks."

"See ya Ash." Cosmo said.

"Poof Poof." Poof said.

"You know." Cilan said. "I can never understand what he says."

"Me too." Iris said.

"Almost nobody can." Ash said. "Take care you guys!"

"We will!" Timmy said. He turned to his fairies. "I wish we were back home!" With a 'Poof' the Fairly Odd group went back to their universe while Ash, Iris, Cilan, and N waved.

With a 'Poof', Timmy and the fairies end up back in Timmy's room. "How long we were gone here?" Timmy asked.

Wanda looked at the alarm clock. "About an hour." She then turned back to Timmy. "Did you learn something from that adventure sport?"

"You bet. When you go to different universes, not only you get to make a bunch of new friends, but you'll might go on the adventure of a life time." Timmy then hopped on his chair in front of his computer. "I better type that down."

"That's smart." Cosmo said. "Seriously, why is he always getting F's?"

"Because my teacher's a crazy fairy catcher?" He said as he typed his report.

The next morning, Timmy is in class reading his report in front of the entire class. "And so when you go to other universes, you'll make a bunch of friends and go on an adventure of a life time." The students clapped at his report.

"Turner." Crocker said. "Your report was well written. And it makes me want to go on an adventure. I have no choice but to give you an 'A'." Crocker put an 'A' on Timmy's paper.

"Thanks Mr. Crocker." Timmy said as he got to his desk with his fairies. Wanda and Cosmo are in pencil forms while Poof is an eraser.

"I'm so proud of you Timmy." Wanda said.

"Thanks Wanda. And Crocker didn't even go crazy."

"There's only one reason why Timmy wrote a well written report." Crocker said. "It's the work of . . . FAIRY GODPARENTS!" He did spasms for each word.

"And I stan-corrected."

**The End.**

**There will be a sequel.**

**Like it? Love it?**

**Please Read & Review!**

**Seriously, make sure to review PLEASE!**


End file.
